


Wonderland

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, maybe idfk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Yunho fell right into Hongjoong's lap. Quite literally.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, side yunho/mingi - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> whoa somehow i took two months old hiatus without actually meaning to. Hello, if any of you stuck around to see me awkwardly make a comeback with yet another fanfiction that i might never finish. but all of that aside, i missed you guys. i missed writing a lot. life sucks sometimes.

Yunho takes a sharp breath in and looks around in panic. The trees are looking at him. He’s worried they all work for  _ her.  _

Finally, Mingi catches up with him, running straight into Yunho’s back, sending them both to the ground. Yunho thinks he might have inhaled a twig. 

“Get up, get up!” Mingi tugs on his sleeve and helps him back on his feet. Hand in hand, they start running again, deeper into the woods. Yunho’s lungs are on fire, his shins hurt from exhaustion. He’s run out of energy and it if wasn’t for Mingi dragging him behind like a lifeless doll, he would have fallen on the ground and pass out. 

The sound of rustling leaves and twigs cracking is overwhelming and he’s not sure if it’s from them or the soldiers running after them. 

The path clears out, no more trees before them. The sunshine blinds him for a second, then his heart drops.

Dozen of soldiers in red uniforms stand in front of them, mere inches away. Mingi squeezes Yunho’s hand.

“Your excellency,” one of the soldier says, carefully. Yunho cringes at the title. “Your mother needs you back in the palace, immediately.” He sounds cold, collected, just like the Queen. The exact opposite of what Yunho is feeling right now.

“She doesn’t need him at all,” Mingi scoffs and the red soldier shoots him a nasty look. Then he gets back to staring at Yunho. 

“Your highness-“ he reaches out to grab his elbow. Mingi pulls Yunho behind his own body,  _ growling  _ at the soldier. Then he looks over his shoulder at the older boy. 

“Go.”

“What?” Yunho squeezes Mingi’s hand harder. “Mingi, I’m not leaving without you.”

But the white dressed soldier isn’t listening. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a sachet. Yunho has never seen it before. In a matter of seconds, he presses the sachet into Yunho’s chest, right above his heart, and lets go of his hand. Yunho’s head spins before everything goes blank.

********

_ Hongjoong  _

_ Hongjoong? _

_ Hongjoong! _

_ Ya, you little gremlin- _

“-Wake the fuck up!”

Hongjoong sits up, eyes barely open. He tries to remember where he is and what’s going on. There’s a leg on his desk. The leg is connected to a whole person. 

Hongjoong squints at Seonghwa. “What do you want?”

“I didn’t hire you to sleep,” the older man huffs, annoyed. Hongjoong doesn’t remember falling asleep. He remembers his dream though. He probably should stop watching cartoons.

“Sorry, I don’t even know how it happened,” still looking around, he straightens out his shirt and dusts off his pants. He’s more than halfway through the paperwork. He rubs his eyes and looks back at Seonghwa. “How’s San?” He peeks over his computer screen at the younger man working in the row ahead of him. Seonghwa blushes slightly. 

“No time for useless chatter!” He kicks Hongjoong’s shin, clap his hands obnoxiously and walks away. Hongjoong hates him, just a little bit. After all, it’s his best friend, someone who helped him to get his life together after… after  _ that  _ summer.Hongjoong quickly shakes his head to stop thinking about such things. He promised himself, and Seonghwa too, that he will never mention, or even think about,  _ her  _ again. But the more time passes, the more often he remembers her at the most random times.

That summer, that one night, ruined everything he’d known up until then. It changed his life entirely, everything he knew, he was, he wanted to be.

The inside of his nose tickles which is a clear indicator that he’ll start crying soon. Quickly, he wipes his eyes and gets back to his work. 

Few hours later, when his shift is over and he can finally get back to the comfort of his apartment, he remembers his dream again. He remembers the two tall men, both with light colored hair. One of them, slightly shorter one, was dressed in a white uniform, his hair curly at the crown of his head, and he was acting super protective towards the other man, who was dressed in an expensive looking clothing. Hongjoong remembers how incredibly real the dream felt, even though there’s obviously no way. It was only a dream, no matter how realistic. It was something straight out of fairytale. 

_ “Mingi, I’m not leaving without you.”  _ The voice of the man still lingers in Hongjoong’s mind. It sounded hurt, desperate. But there was still something soothing about his voice. 

Hongjoong yawns as he unlocks the front door to his apartment and slips inside. It’s eerily quiet. Even though he didn’t expect anything else. He turns on the TV as some sort of background noise as he starts preparing his dinner. He admits that he absolutely sucks at cooking so he’s mostly consuming unholy amount of instant ramen and take-out. On tonight’s menu, it is a kimchi ramen, once again, just like the night before, and the night before that, and basically every night for the past two weeks.

His mother gave him some homemade kimchi the last time she visited and it’s been sitting in the back of the fridge for weeks now. He’s pretty sure it’s over-fermented by this point, way too sour for his liking, but it’s a gift and he doesn’t like wasting food, especially food that was given to him. And he loves his mother’s kimchi anyway.

After he finishes making his instant ramen, he puts some kimchi into a tiny bowl he bought when he first moved in. Past him really thought he would eat proper meals with side dishes and all. 

He was completely right, the kimchi is extremely sour, but it helps with the spiciness of the ramen and it’s still good enough for him to eat. He already plans his next meal where he’s going to use up the rest, some kimchi fried rice. He hasn’t eaten that in a long while.

As he is sitting down on the floor by his couch, his meal on the coffee table, he hears a crash. It surprises him and he chokes on his noodles. Quickly, he gets up and hurries to the window to look out. But everything seems normal. Confused, he gets back to his food and continues chewing his overcooked soggy noodles when the door to his bedroom creaks open.

Hongjoong isn’t one to believe in ghosts but this terrified him. He knows for sure that no one else is in the apartment, he checked the place when he got home. It’s relatively tiny one bedroom apartment, and he’s already been in all the rooms since he got home.

Shock and fear got him glued to the spot. He can’t move, even though there is nothing he wants more than to turn around and investigate (he’s dumb like that. Definitely the first one to die in a horror movie.)

“Mingi?” Hongjoong doesn’t know what shocked him more, the voice, the name or the fact that there was a fucking person in his home?

Finally, he turns around. It’s him. Clothed in expensive looking clothes, fabrics that look like they’re out of this world. 

“I’m not Mingi.” he squeaks out. He tries to remember if he ever heard this man’s name in the dream. Then he looks back at the man, who looks just as terrified as Hongjoong. “Yunho?”

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread or beta'd


End file.
